The present invention pertains to the field of electronic power converters, more particularly to alternating current (AC) to AC or direct current (DC) to AC converters.
Traditionally, radio noise or radio frequency interference (RFI) from ballasting devices in lighting systems has caused design difficulty in aircraft applications. A prime concern in aircraft lighting systems is RFI which can interfere with equipment aboard the aircraft, such as the automatic direction finder (ADF), or the instrument landing system (ILS). Unless specifically designed, RFI from the prior art ballasting devices can create an undesirable and hazardous phantom homing station as well as ILS landing angle changes.
Prior art ballasting devices employ either high inductance, high capacitance, or resonant choke to limit the tube current. Because of this, conventional ballasts cause inrush current which is destructive to the utility companies power generators. When thousands of these ballasts are employed in a commercial building the combined inrush current generated by these devices can create havoc on the power supply lines.